


How Did We Become Parents?!

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romance, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kizami and Kurosaki share an average apartment while going through college. They both work normal jobs and have a normal relationship as childhood best friends. But will their relationship gradually change after an unexpected delivery at their doorstep?</p><p>Contains Yaoi, Sexual Content and Male Lactation.<br/>If you don't like any of these things then run. Run away!<br/>I don't why I did this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. This story was sort of written on a whim. It popped up in my head, I decided to write it, the end. This story will be a few chapters long. Maybe about four? *sigh*. I'm sorry...

Kurosaki's POV

Hi, I'm Kensuke Kurosaki. Currently I'm on my summer break in college with my childhood best friend, Yuuya Kizami. We're both hardworking students in college and our part - time jobs. We have pretty normal lives. Kizami and I live together in order to split rent and other living costs. It became a way of life for us after our first year in college. I'm still eighteen while Kizami stands as the oldest at nineteen years old. That guy continues to tower over me at 6 ft. His height, build, intelligence, good looks and mysterious demeanour has earned him his popularity at school. Although, he couldn't seem to care less. I stand as his shorter, cuter best friend. I'm not as strong but I'm pretty athletic as someone who is a huge fan of baseball and sport in general. I got good grades while I was in highschool and I'm very sociable. Kizami and I may seem like an odd duo, but we're the best of friends. We have been since pre-school.

It was just the beginning of our summer vacation. So far I haven't been very busy. I have either been working at the ramen place or I've been sitting around at home, doing chores and studying. We could go on a trip but we don't have the appropriate expenses to go anywhere. One particular day pulled us out from the usual and easy routine and pushed us into an odd and exhausting schedule. That morning, the sun shone through the bedroom window. I rolled over in my futon as I was forced out of my heavenly dream. Damn reality...I heard shifting from the futon next to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kizami sat up, stretching. Did he always have to go to bed shirtless? I could see the morning sun reflecting on his chiselled muscles. "Tch...Show off". I mumbled, lifting the covers over my head. "Good morning to you, too". Kizami said sarcastically. He got up from his futon, stretching as he left for the bathroom, as he usually does in the morning. I wanted to stay in bed for a short while longer. It was a Sunday. No work today, just a few chores. 

When Kizami returned, I was just getting up. "Bathroom's free". Kizami announced, opening up the walk-in closet to put his futon away. "Come on, put your bedding away already. It's your turn to cook breakfast". "Oh, yeah. I'll be right there". "If you don't get up right now I'm going to strip in front of you". "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up!" I darted out of the room, forgetting to put my futon away. I didn't want to see Kizami's naked body! We're close - but not that close! If I wanted to see Kizami naked then I would have gotten drunk. Sure Kizami is attractive, even I can say that. But we're both guys. To me, it's uncomfortable to be in the same room with a guu who was going to strip down naked. I entered the bathroom, trying to shake the image from my mind. Image? What image? 

I did my share of chores once I was dressed. I made breakfast, I cleaned the dishes and the job of going to the grocery store for some stuff to fill up the fridge and cuboards for a while. "Alright, I'm off. I'll be back in about an hour". "Okay...". As soon as I opened the door to the hallway, I stopped in my tracks. I looked down for a moment and forgot why I was heading out. There, by my feet was a basket. In the basket was blankets, a note, and a baby. It was sound asleep in the basket, not making a sound. I completely froze in place with my eyes wide. "Uhh...K-Kizami?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" Kizami was beside me within seconds. He wore the same expression as I did when I first saw the baby at our doorstep. I looked towards him curiously. "Kizami, is there something that you want to tell me?" Had Kizami been doing stuff behind my back? Since when? Since when did Kizami give in his V-card?! And before me too! "Don't just assume things! I would never make a mistake like THAT". Kizami pointed at the child as if he was pointing at a soiled diaper. Who knows? He might have been.

I picked up the note with caution so that I didn't accidentally wake up the baby. The note was written out with haste but it could still be read. 'This may not be your child, but I'm exhausted and can't do this anymore. I'm scared of losing him so please take care of him until I come back. I beg of you'. The note ended there. This was a really old-fashioned way of abandoning a baby. Irresponsible and stupid, too. What if the baby was left with a psychopath? (Haha...)What then? "What do we do?" I asked while Kizami looked over the note himself. He looked irritated. Sighing, he crumpled up the note in his fist. "Let's bring the little tyke inside for now. We can keep him here until we figure something out". That was a plan that I could get on board with. Neither of us knew how long the kid had been out in the hallway. More to the point, we couldn't leave him by himself any longer. Kizami carefully picked up the basket, carrying it into the apartment. I followed behind, closing the door. 

I paced around the apartment in thought. "Okay, okay, okay. What now? What do we do now?" "Hey, calm down. We shouldn't panic"". "Yeah, you're right. But, what are we supposed to do? I've never taken care of a baby before. Sure, I used to babysit my cousin - but I was with my mom, who is experienced. Neither of us has the proper experience to take care of a child". "Kurosaki, listen. The right thing to do would be to take this kid to social services so they can leave him with a foster family. In other words, people that know how to take care of an infant". That would be the smartest thing to do. However...I uncrumpled the note from earlier and looked over it once more. "This note says that the mother, I assume, should  
come back eventually". "So what? She sounds like an irresponsible moron to me. If someone abandons their child in any way, they're not fit to be a parent". Kizami said that as if he was opening up old wounds. Well, he was. I knew he was. Kizami gently picked up the baby in his arms. The kid didn't make a sound of discomfort. "I could do a better job than that good-for-nothing who left him here. I may not have experience with kids - but I wouldn't abandon my own child like this". Kizami talking about having kids? He must be really serious about what he's saying.

"Kizami, you can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting". Kizami looked at me with a suggestive look. He had lost his mind. "No, no way. C-come on. We can't. There's no way. We...We can't look after a kid by ourselves!" "We won't have a choice until we figure out what to do. What if he wakes up and gets hungry? What if he wets himself? What then? We can at least buy some stuff and take care of him, for now". "You are outta you're mind". I sighed deeply. "Uh, Kurosaki". "Yeah, what now?" "He's waking up ". "What?!" I rushed over to Kizami's side. He was right. The baby was beginning to open his eyes. Two brown irises appeared before us. When he seemed fully awake, he stared at us both in wonder. No words were coming out of my mouth. Kizami, however..."Hm, he's cute". "Who are you?!" "Ssh, don't yell. You'll upset him". Since when did Kizami become daddy? Wait, does that make me mommy?! "One of us has to go get groceries anyway". "That was my job. Um, we don't know how long he was left alone for so he could be hungry. What do we do when one of us is out for groceries and the he starts crying from hunger?" "I don't know...". I thought for a moment. Then I suddenly remembered a report that I heard on the news. Oh, god...Not that..."Um, you know, I heard that...m-men can...lactate...". Why did I say that? Kizami and I slowly looked atr eachother without a word. It could have been a hilarious moment if we weren't the ones in the situation. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"Ki-...". "No way". I didn't even say anything! Kizami was about to walk away with the baby. We had to feed him somehow. That was the only solution. I slapped my fist into my hand. "I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it". Kizami turned slightly. He looked at me as if he was debating it. "Deal". Alright! Good thing I'm a rock, paper, scissors master. We decided to do one shot only. Loser has to be mommy. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" We drew our hands. I couldn't believe it. Kizami smirked as he presented his scissors to my paper. He gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Go right ahead, mommy. Daddy's going grocery shopping. I'll be back in an hour". Kizami left the apartment. Tears formed in my eyes. No...This couldn't be happening. I looked towards kiddo. He stared at me in his basket and I stared right back. Where...where was my manhood? Where had it gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Kizami's POV 

"I'm back!" I called out as I entered the apartment with four shopping bags in both hands. It was kind of awkward to walk into a store full of mothers and be the only man there to buy baby products. I left the bags on the kitchen counter with no answer from Kurosaki. "Kurosaki...?" I wandered further into the apartment. I suddenly stopped in my tracks when I saw Kurosaki. "Oh...my god...". Kurosaki sat on the floor, legs crossed over, with the baby...How do I put this? Oh, right...He was receiving his breakfast from Kurosaki's nipple. That's one disturbing way of putting it. Kurosaki turned his head towards me with a pained look on his face. "Welcome home". He sounded pissed off. "Uhh, hello. Are you...okay there?" "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly. And, uh, I really dislike you right now". "I'm not surprised". Kurosaki sighed deeply, looking down at the kid as he continued. I sat down beside Kurosaki on the floor. "How is it?" "This is...probably the strangest feeling that I have ever had in my life. If I told my younger self that I would be breastfeeding a kid that isn't mine in the future, he would probably tell me that I was full of crap". "Sorry...". "Don't worry about it. I'm not as mad anymore". "Really...?" Kurosaki smiled as if he was proud of himself. "It's okay because the kid took a dump earlier and I used your shirt as a diaper". I sighed deeply. "Okay, I owe you that much, at least". "Good. Now we're even". We sat there in silence for a while. I watched curiously.

"By the way, Kizami, that note didn't mention a name for this little guy. What do you wanna name him?" "Me? I haven't really thought about it. We should name him something short and easy to remember". Kurosaki hummed in thought. "Hmm...I like Aki". "Aki...?" "Yeah. It's small and cute, like him". He was pretty cute, chubby too. "Aki it is". This moment made me feel like a father, beside the mother whom had just given birth. What an unusual feeling to have. Kurosaki and I were both men. The fact that I was creating such a scenario was more than a little unusual. But it sounded...nice, in a weird way. Aki moved away from Kurosaki's nipple. It was a little swollen, red and moist, I suppose. "Good, meal times over. Do you want to try burping him?" "Well, okay". "We have to get used to these things. The both of us. Just hold him carefully by your shoulder and very gently pat his back until he burps". Kurosaki gave Aki to me. He was so small and fragile so being as gentle as can be was the most important thing. We weren't very confident so we were handling little Aki like you would handle a priceless vase. I did as Kurosaki said, holding Aki by my shoulder and gently patting his small back. After a minute or so, he let out a tiny burp. "There we go". I held him normally again. Kurosaki leaned in to watch him. "Good job. This should get a lot easier if we're careful". "Are you saying that we should look after him for a while longer?" Kurosaki nonodded faintly. "Yeah. I wanna wait until the mother comes back". "What if she doesn't?" Kurosaki leaned against the wall again. He sighed. "If...I would give it a month or two. If she doesn't come back by then, we're calling a social worker. Deal?" The plan sounded okay. The only fault would be that we would be taking care of this baby without authorization. "We should get adoption papers so that we aren't doing this illegally. If the mother comes back we can get another set for her to sign". "Smart thinking. I like it". 

This was all we could do for now. This child...No, Aki was in our care for now. It was stupid but we couldn't really turn anywhere else. "Okay, we can go to the library for books and information on adoption. We can work on our skills as foster carers if we study. We also have to organise our working hours so that one of us is here for Aki. Sound good to you?" Kurosaki nodded with a determined smile. "Right...!" 

So we did some research from books and the internet on babies and how to take care of them. It would be a long and tiring process but we had to do our best. In this case, our best might not have been enough. "Okay," I sat down with a book in hand. Kurosaki was busy changing Aki out of my shirt and into a clean diaper. "This book is very useful. It explains everything we need to know so I'm going to hand onto it. How are you doing over on your end?" "Well, I did some research and we have to get a court order for us to be able to take care of Aki. Apparently for it to become legal we have to look after him for at least ten weeks before anything can become permanent". "Is that right?" "It made me think, we maybe shouldn't go along with it". "Why not?" "Aki's mother might come back within a month. If we end up getting the rights to keeping Aki as our own, then his real mom won't have the right to take him back". "I see". So there was nothing we could do about making this legal. All we could do was keep it a secret. I groaned, putting the book down on the table feebly. "I hope we don't get arrested for this". "Me neither". I glanced at Kurosaki, who was handling Aki like a pro. "Ah...". "Hey there, little guy. I'm not your daddy but I'm gonna have to play mom for a while. That guy over there will be playing daddy. Say hi". Aki smiled and giggled upon seeing me. "He likes you, Kizami". "He likes you too, I'm sure". Kurosaki was already becoming attached to Aki. That's what happens when you give it a name. I leaned back on my hands, looking up at the ceiling in thought. 

Even though there were two of us, taking care of one baby was a lot of work. We soon discovered that within the next few days. Aki was a little agitated at first. He would cry if we left him alone, he would refuse to take formula when he was grumpy so we had to go back and forth with Kurosaki giving him breast milk. Things became exhausting. The whole thing about Aki crying when he was left alone, he would cry during the night when we left him to sleep just next to us in the bedding we had made up. I could see Kurosaki sit up and rub his eyes at the sound of Aki crying loudly. I quickly sat up, placing my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I'll get it. Go back to sleep". Kurosaki smiled weakly. "Thank you". I stood up and went to Aki's side. "Waaaagh!" "It's okay, Aki. I'm here. Come on, little guy". I picked him up in a hug, cradling him. While I did so I left for the main room so that Kurosaki could get some sleep. "You are one troublesome kid, you know that? C'mere". Aki smothered his face into my chest with tears in his eyes. "Haah...What am I going to to with you?" Kurosaki stepped out of the bedroom, yawning. "What are you doing? Go back to bed". "I'm already up, so I'm gonna make some warm milk for all of us so that we can all get to sleep. You just focus on getting kiddo to calm down". Kurosaki had dark lines under his eyes. I...hated to see him like that. "Listen, his agitation won't last. He should adjust to things soon enough. As much as I'd hate to say it, we have to endure it for a while". "Yeah, I know". "Ah...Hah..." "...?" Aki then reached out towards Kurosaki with his stubby arm. He still had tears in his eyes. I smiled, bringing him over. Kurosaki took a hold of him, bringing Aki close to his chest. "Hey, what's up, little buddy?" Aki looked up at Kurosaki with an apologetic and loney expression. "I think it's his way of saying sorry". Kurosaki smiled at my comment. "Is that right? Well, it's okay. I'm not mad, Aki. Not at all". Kurosaki petted Aki's brunette hair. I came closer, wrapping my arm around Kurosaki. He flinched, saying nothing. "You okay?" I asked, legitimately concerned. Kurosaki smiled again with a brief nod. "Uh-huh. Much better". Kurosaki leaned his head against my shoulder. It was quite surprising. But this made everything feel like we were a normal family. I never really noticed that until later on. 

We all went back to bed after drinking warm milk. It was decided that Aki would sleep in the same futon as us from now onward. Kurosaki lay down with him. By then, Aki had fallen into a peaceful slumber. I went to put away his small futon. "This is pretty hard, huh?" I began the conversation while folding the small bedding. "Mm-hm. But, you have to admit that it's kinda fun, too". "How so?" Kurosaki wore a small smile as he watched over Aki. "In life, it's not the destination that's the fun part, it's the journey, right?" Even as Kurosaki smiled, he still looked exhausted from all the hardships of this 'journey'. "I'm glad that I'm doing this with you, Kizami". "Me too". I knelt down beside Kurosaki, moving the cover over his body, up to his shoulders. "Hey, Kizami?" Kurosaki now spoke in a drowsy voice with half - lidded eyes. "Yeah...?" "Can you huddle up to me tonight? I'm a little cold". It was an odd request. But...I wanted to, deep down. I wanted to hold and comfort Kurosaki. "Alright. I will". I slipped under the covers of the futon beside Kurosaki. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding his back against my chest. We were so close that I could smell the sweet shampoo in his hair, and I could feel his toes curling against my leg. "Mn...". He moaned softly. What was that just now? Did my heart...skip a beat when he did that? Why? "Thank you. Good night, Kizami". "Haa...Good night, Kurosaki". My body relaxed as silence filled the dark room. Finally, some sleep. I was relieved, although concerned about this odd thumping of my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: This chapter is also in Kizami's perspective because the next chapter HAS to be in Kurosaki's perspective. Just to let you know. Anyway, here's chapter three. Things are going to get interesting, I hope...Enjoy!

Kizami's POV 

Looking after Aki went on for about two weeks. Things got better. Of course we had many difficulties such as the neighbour upstairs complaining about Aki's crying. I told him that babies cry, end of story. Aki started accepting formula instead of breast milk. He became a lot calmer and accustomed to Kurosaki and me.

One day, neither Kurosaki or myself had work so we got the opportunity to look after Aki together. Doing it alone was difficult and even more tiring. We had the whole day with him, so we decided to go out for a change. Kurosaki came out of the bedroom holding a bundle of straps. "What is that for?" I asked while changing Aki's diaper. I had done it so many times within two weeks that I began to repeat the proccess of changing a diaper in my sleep. "This, Kizami, is how we're going to carry Aki. All we have to do is wear it on our backs like a back - pack. Aki goes in the back and sits on this sheet-thing. A lot of parents use it for carrying their babies around. Since you're stronger than me, I would give that job to you". Kurosaki held it out to me. I took it with a sigh. "Fine. I guess I owe you for sacrificing your nipples, which now have the sharpness of a knife". "You have no idea...". I chuckled. Kurosaki smiled, not seemingly taking the condition of his nipples seriously. Those things bled for two days. 

I put on the carrier, Kurosaki carefully putting Aki inside. Aki took hold of my shirt - but didn't make a sound. "No complaints so far". Kurosaki pointed out, picking up the diaper bag. "Do we have everything?" Kurosaki gave a quick nod. "Yep. We have diapers, pacifier, baby-butt-powder, our lunch, formula and a picnic blanket". "Good. Then, let's go". Kurosaki followed me out of our apartment door. I stayed behind to lock it properly. "Okay, Aki, let's go". 

Even though it was summer, not many people were at the park. On weekdays during the hot summers, packed trains would be suffocating. Good thing Kurosaki and I had the day off from work. We sat under the shade of a tree with Aki. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. Aki didn't cry or whine. He just smiled as Kurosaki held him. "How are you holding up?" I asked Kurosaki, as I was still concerned about his sleeping pattern. "To be honest, I've been better. I bet that a lot of people look fforward to having children when thney feel ready, but I doubt they realize how hard it is. I'm exhausted and my nipples could cut glass". I couldn't hold in a chuckle when he said that. I couldn't take it seriously. "Hm...I'm glad that someone can laugh at this". "Sorry, Kurosaki. I'll shut up". I glanced over at Kurosaki. No matter how difficult the past two weeks were, Kurosaki still managed to smile. I can respect that. I really could. 

I then glanced over towards the distant pathway. A couple of women, about our age looked over. They stopped to whisper to eachother. I leaned back against the tree, sighing. "What is it?" Kurosaki asked with his eyes still on Aki, who was sitting contently on Kurosaki's knee. "We have company, they're coming over right now". Kurosaki looked towards the two women, who were approaching us. "Um, excuse me?" One of them spoke up. "Can I just say that you have an adorable baby". "Oh, thank you. It's a long story on how we have him, but...". Kurosaki paused mid - sentence. What was he telling them for? Oh, right. I forgot. Kurosaki is a straight man, and a lot of women like babies. Of course...I didn't protest when Kurosaki offered them to have a seat next to us. "Wow...He's so precious...What's his name?" "It's Aki". "Aww, that's so cute!" "Um, I'm Kurosaki and this is Kizami". "Hi, Kizami...". The other woman greeted me as if she was preying. Um, no thanks. She was taller than the more talkative woman and had the eyes of a man-eating pervert. The other girl was a little shorter and appeared to have the personality of a doll and the brains of a wooden spoon. "So, excuse me for asking but, are you guys...you know...together?" I wasn't suprised that she would ask something so cliché when it involved two guys taking care of a baby together. And the obvious answer was..."Actually-" 

"We are...actually...". 

Wh-what? That wasn't me so... 

My eyes darted to Kurosaki. He was smiling with a flushed face, refusing to look at me in the face. I felt something warm overlap my hand. Kurosaki's hand... "Oh, is that so? Well, I'm happy for you both. Congratulations. I think that we've disturbed you enough. Come on, Asa-san. Let's go". The girls stood up and left, looking vaguely disappointed. Kurosaki let go of my hand. "There. They're gone. See, Aki? Now we can have lunch in peace. Hey, Kizami, can you hold Aki while I get out lunch?" "Oh, sure thing". Why was he acting like nothing happened? Kurosaki always liked girls. This would have been a good opportunity for him to meet some after spending two weeks with just me and Aki, aside from the women at his work. So, why...? "I made your favorite, enjoy". Could it be that...? No...No, that wasn't possible. I was over thinking things. Definitely...Why would I assume that Kurosaki...likes me? 

The sky had darkened once we had gotten back to the apartment. "Looks like it's gonna rain. I'm going to give Aki a bath so that he can go for his afternoon nap. All of that excitement must have made him sleepy". "Yeah, I bet". I answered, trying to keep in my thoughts of how Kurosaki may like me. It couldn't be true. There was no way. No way...! Kurosaki took Aki into the bathroom. I could hear running water going into the small tub that we had bought for him. This was crazy. My thoughts were circling around Kurosaki and nothing else. I may have wanted to deny the possibility but I was also intrigued by it. Kurosaki and I had known eachother since we were children. My thoughts of him had always been at a neutral state of 'friend'. Now what? The other night, when I held him as we both slept, and now this. Now, what do I do with this? Kurosaki held my hand so gently before. 

I took a deep breath. I might have been jumping to conclusions. That's all...Only one out of two ways to find out... 

I went for the bathroom. When I opened the door, Kurosaki was bathing Aki as normal. I held my tongue for now. "Hey, Kizami. Is something wrong?" I knelt down next to Kurosaki. Not now..."How are you doing? How's Aki?" "It's good. Everything's fine. It'll be three weeks tomorrow. Three weeks since Aki came here". "Yeah...". "I think we should make the most of it. I know, how about we all go for a long walk tomorrow? We can stop by at a family restaurant and...". "Kurosaki...?" "Yeah...?" What did I have to lose? It's now or never, as they say. "Kurosaki, do you...like me?" Kurosaki smirked as if he was about to laugh. "Hah...Wha-...What are you talking about.? Of course I like you, you're my best friend". I lowered my head. "That's, uh...I didn't mean it like that, Kurosaki". Kurosaki's smile disappeared. His face flushed as his eyes focused on mine. "...I...I...". "You know what, you don't have to answer. You don't...have to say anything anymore". I leaned in. Kurosaki was still. He flinched a little when he could feel the warmth of my breath against his lips. They met without resistance, on Kurosaki's part. Our lips moulded together. Kurosaki mouth was already open so I helped myself to his waiting tongue. "M-nn...! Hmph...". Kurosaki let out a moan-like whimper when I circled around his tongue. I think we had both forgotten that Aki was right there, not focusing on us - but his tub toys.

I pulled away from the kiss, leaving Kurosaki looking a little dazed. He panted heavily. I caressed his cheek with my knuckles, gently. "I'll set up Aki's futon, okay? I'll wait in the kitchen. We can talk about this later, okay?" Kurosaki closed his eyes, nodding. "Okay...I'm gonna go". I stood up, exiting the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I sighed deeply, rubbing my eyes. Was that...stupid of me? Or did I...change my life for the better?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the final chapter. I liked writing this story, although it wasn't great. But others opinions are different, right?  
> This chapter contains yaoi. Enough said.

Kurosaki's POV 

I gently placed the sleeping Aki into his bedding. I sighed deeply once I backed away. I ran my fingers through my hair, allowing them to wander down to my lips. They were still moist from when...Kizami kissed me. It wasn't my first, if I should be honest. But it was the first time that I've ever used tongue. I...liked Kizami. Or, to be exact, I was beginning to have these strange feelings towards him. Back at the park, I didn't know what I was saying until I had said it. Kizami and I were not like that. But after the kiss, I didn't know what to think anymore. My thoughts were constantly around Kizami. It was tormenting to think about him. His soft lips, his slick tongue, his sweet smell. I couldn't get it out of my head. 

I went to the kitchen to see him. To talk. Just like he said. But when I did see him, I froze. It was just a moment, a kiss that lasted for only a few seconds. So why was I so anxious? I swallowed any anxiety that I had, for the moment. I moved over to Kizami's side as if it was nothing. "So, uh, Aki's fast asleep...". I didn't know how else to begin. Kizami smirked. "That's good. I'm glad that he's getting past his restless phase". "You and me both...". There was an awkward silence. We didn't look eachother in the eyes. My lips tickled with the after feeling of Kizami's lips and tongue. My reflexes caused me to lick them. I could...taste Kizami. That isn't dirty at all...I had to bite the bullet. No matter what, I can still consider Kizami as someone that's important to me. I could be honest with him, tell him everything...Here goes. "Hey, uh, to answer your question...I, er...I do like you, Kizami. Before Aki came along, I never really thought of you that way. Recently I have wanted to get close to you. I wanted to be with you more, with Aki. It's as you say; I'm mommy, you're daddy". "Kurosaki, that was-". "A joke, I know. But when I thought about it, when we worked so hard through this, I felt like we were all a family.A real family, despite how it started". Kizami was now looking straight into my eyes. And I his...It may have only been for a short period of time, but I suddenly found myself enjoying being a part of my own family. I'm sure that Kizami felt the same way. "We may not be able to keep Aki, but one day I would like to have a family of my own and...and...!" I swiftly took Kizami's hands in mine. They were warm. 

"I don't want a wife, or a girlfriend to start a family. I want you, Kizami!" I couldn't stop myself. Such embarrassing words spilled from my mouth uncontrollably. I looked up at Kizami. His face showed suprise. He was absolutely speechless. Kizami opened his mouth, wanting to say something. But he replaced it with a soft smile and gentle eyes. He said nothing yet. He only pulled me into his arms for a hug, which I could only cling onto. "Kurosaki, I...It was difficult for me to put it into words. And now I don't have to. I...also want to start a family with you. Even if it can't be with Aki - which saddens me, greatly. But, if I have a chance to have something more, with you, I would accept it with open arms. As long as it's Kurosaki and no one else...I'm happy". These words...They sounded so wrong coming from Kizami. However, they reached my ears like a beautiful melody. I held Kizami, too. His warmth covered my entire body like a warm blanket. Safe and comfortable. That's how I felt under Kizami's broad embrace. He pulled away, placing both hands on my cheeks. Kizami then tilted his head to the side slightly, for our lips to meet. So soft...I parted my lips and allowed him to aggressively take control of the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, refusing to let go. 

Kizami sat down on the floor, guiding me down to sit on his lap. We were face to face. Drawn into a kiss, Kizami aggressively but passionately dominated my lips and tongue. I moaned against it as I felt a rush of excitement cause the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck to stand up, as well as the growing heat of my nether regions as they were pressed against Kizami's leg. "Hn! Mmph...Nn-nnn!" Kizami pressed his knee up to make me moan on purpose. I gasped away from the kiss, arching my back when I felt my cock harden against Kizami's thigh. "Nya-ahh!" "Wow, Kurosaki...Your voice is so beautiful. I want to hear more". My moaning was turning Kizami on. His cheeks showed a light red in lust and arousal. This was really going to happen? My first time? Kizami raised my shirt until it was off and on the floor. My already hard nipples were exposed. Kizami leaned in with a smirk, holding my body closer to close the gap between us. He quickly slicked his tongue on one of my nipples. I yelped. "Ya-ahn! No...Not those...Kizami...!" "They must be really sensitive from all of that feeding. I'm curious...May I have a taste?" Kizami licked his lips. My face warmed up immensely. I couldn't even muster up any words. Kizami then leaned in without my consent and licked my nipple again. "Nya-ah! Ah...Haah...". They tingled from the soft and moist sensation of Kizami's tongue. "I'll be kind and only use my tongue. Using my fingers could hurt them afterall". "Nng...N-no...Kizami-ah!" I felt his tongue press into my sensitive nub, flicking it up to tease me. He then circled his tongue and my nipple together, slowly. "Hm...mmm! Hah...ah...a-ahh!" I let my voice escape when Kizami's hand began to rub inbetween my shaky legs. I couldn't help but grind my hips into his palm for more friction. I panted and moaned uncontrollably as my desire to be touched by Kizami grew. "Hnah! Ah! Aaa...Haah...Kizami...m-more...please". The inside of my pants grew hot, unbearably hot. I buried my face into Kizami's neck, making him shudder with pleasure. "Ahh...Kurosaki...". He moaned my name softly before taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Within seconds I could feel fluid trickle from my nub. Kizami didn't care. He licked it up sensually. A shiver ran up my spine as he did. "Kurosaki...". Kizami breathed out my name once more. He groped my behind with his free hand, "Hyah!" making me yelp. 

I covered my mouth with my hand. I was being way too loud! " Hmph...Mn...nn!" Kizami sucked on my nipple mercilessly. He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Don't hide your voice. It's cute". Since when could Kizami say these words?! "N-no! What if Aki wakes up?" "He won't. I promise". "Th-that's not the poin-nn-nah!" Kizami sucked on my nipple again, giving it one big suck, causing a spurt of liquid to come out of both. Kizami licked his lips once again, shamshamelessly. "Mmn...Delicious". "You are such a pervert". Was all I said, my eyes tearing up from both pleasure and pain. "Want me to do the other one?" "Why ask? We both know that you would do it anyway". Kizami chuckled. "True...". Kizami lowered me down onto my back. The rug underneath was warm and soft on my back, yet I could still feel the hardwood floor against my shoulder blades. I could also feel Kizami's hot arousal poking at my own and slightly grinding. Kizami panted and moaned at the pleasure he was giving to himself. "Aah...Kurosaki...". He kissed me with his lips sweet. Don't tell me he actually drank it."Kurosaki...". Kizami repeated my name in a low and sensual tone of voice. He didn't allow me to speak. Whatever I wanted to say remained in my mind as Kizami licked at my other nipple. "Hn! Haah...Ha-ahn!" I arched my back and moaned. This was almost unbearable! "Ki-Kizami...S-stop! Sto-ouh!" I gripped the fabric of the rug when Kizami's hand travelled down my pants - and even underneath my boxers. I was in the palm of his hand, being stroked and teased by his fingers. I gasped. "Hah! Ah, aa, u-uh...hm-mmn!" Kizami's lips and tongue interacted with my neck in another sucking and licking motion. 

It felt good but I was embarrassed. Really embarrassed. "N-no-hoa...mm, aa, hah...ah-nn!" I bit my bottom lip, trying to avoid letting my voice escape. I tensed up, bucking my hips up to the sensation of Kizami's hand lightly squeezing my cock while stroking. "Hn-nah! Ah! Haah..D-don't... I'm gonna co-auh! Ohh!". I came. Kizami chuckled, taking his hand out from my pants. "That was fast. Hm...So cute...". His voice trailed off into a whisper as he leaned down to softly kiss my lips. I was in a daze from the after feeling. Still, I managed to wrap my arms around Kizami's neck to bring him in for a longer kiss. Once he pulled away, my brief daze was broken. "Kizami, let's do it. I want to do it with you". Kizami's expression didn't waver. He still smiled, caressing my cheek. "I do, too. These feelings are so strange. I've never felt so strange before". Kizami pecked my temple with his moist lips. He pulled down my pants, and boxers with them. My legs were shaking. I was so nervous that you could call me a wreck. But the most intense part was still to come. 

"Don't leave me naked all by myself! You strip too!" "That's right. You must be cold. Alright, then". Kizami then skillfully removed his shirt within a few seconds. Seeing his toned chest, abs and biceps made me gulp. "Heh, what are you staring for? I thought that you were straight, Kurosaki". "Not for you, apparently". "Should I be flattered?" Before Kizami allowed me to answer, he clashed our lips together again in a possible attempt to suffocate me with kisses. "You should warm up soon". Kizami whispered into my ear. "How about this?" Kizami kissed downward, towards my chest, then my stomach, my waist and finally my private parts, which twitched upon the sensation of Kizami's hot breath. "Nn...! Haah....". "Hahaha....you're really sensitive here". Kizami chuckled darkly. "Sh-shut up...I can't help it". "No, you can't". Kizami suddenly flicked his tongue up the tip of my dick, causing me to jolt and yelp. "Yahh! Haah...That's not...fair". I slight crossed my legs until my knees touched. "Don't. Let me see". Kizami held both of my legs and spread them out, widely. My erection twitched from the attention that I was consciously receiving. "How did you get hard again so quickly?" "I-I dunno. D-don't ask me, idiot". Kizami's smile returned, my blush too.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kizami held my legs by the thighs as he leaned in, his head very close to my privates. "Heh, it's a nice shade of pink". Kizami mutters with hot breath. "Mn...!" I twitch more. "St-stop embarrassing me...please...". "It's just me and you here. Besides, you look very cute when you're embarrassed. This is the first time that I have seen you blush so hard". I said nothing in fear that Kizami would reply with an embarrassing retort. He flashed a smirk at me before closing his eyes and taking the tip into his mouth, with the flick of his tongue. "Nn-nah-aah!" He sucked on it as he continued to take in more of me. My whole body tensed up as my erection became harder. Kizami pulled away to prevent himself from choking, and simply dragged his tongue up the base and around the head. "Gh! Ahn-aa! Kizami...d-don't tease me, pl-please...". "I won't. Here, how about this?" Kizami regained a good grip on my thighs. He dipped his head lower, past my throbbing arousal. Before I could mutter a single word, I squeaked when I felt something hot touch my opening. "Eek...!" It's Kizami's tongue. He pulls back my flesh on both side to reveal my hole. I know what he's going to do which makes my cock twitch in anticipation. Without a word, Kizami pushes his tongue in, moving it around my enterance and making me moan. I felt like I could come just from the excitement alone. "Ahn! Ah...hah...mm! Nn! Haah, ah, ah, uh, hn!" This was totally new to me. I didn't know how to deal with the pleasure, therefore, I couldn't hold back my voice. Although, could I even hold back this entire time? No, I couldn't. 

Kizami licks and slurps my embarrassing parts with no shame. I guess that he couldn't help himself. His right hand stroked my dick slowly but with a firm grip. Firm enough to make me moan in pleasure and loose enough to allow me a second climax. I was close. "Nah-a-ah! Uh, uu...hm, mm... mn...hah...aa-ah!". I shuddered through my next climax. Kizami appeared on top of me again, licking his lips. "Kurosaki, are you ready?" "Ready? Y-you mean...?" "Yes. I can't hold back anymore". Kizami presented his rock hard erection, which twitched and throbbed. I sat up, turning on my hands and knees. Kizami seemed puzzled at first. "Why that position?" "M-my back is killing me from lying on the floor". Kizami chuckled, leaning his chest and stomach gently on my back. "Alright, then. I'm gonna enter". Kizami took hold of my hips, pushing himself inside. O-ow! Ah-ouch! Ah! Gh...haah...ah-aah!" It was big and thick. Hard and throbbing. My hole burned as Kizami slowly forced himself inside, groaning and grunting in pain. "Gah-ah...Kuro-Kurosaki...Are you...okay?" Kizami stopped, allowing me to catch my breath. "I'm okay. T-take your time". "I don't want to hurt you too badly. Guh...It's so tight...Aah...I feel like I'll come if I so much as move". I blushed crimson at his comment. "I-it's okay. Just take it slowly". "I will. Try your best to relax". Kizami tried to move again, pushing in right to the bottom of his penis, next to his balls. He panted heavily. "Okay. I'm going to start thrusting. Breath through it". I nodded with a whimper, feeling full and hot inside. Feeling the pulsing and the excited twitching. Kizami dug his nails into my waist as he slowly thrust back and forth. "Nah...hah, hah! Ah...Aah! Hah, ah, uh, unh! Ah, ah..,a-ah! Ah!" Kizami picked up the pace. I tightened around him, making him moan. "Aaah...So fucking tight...aagh...". Kizami muttered to himself, gripping my hips tightly as he forced speed into his heavy and painful movements. "Hah, ah! Ah! Aah! Kiza-mi...wah-ahn, ah!" As his dick rubbed against my walls, I grew accustomed to it. Pain was slowly turning into ecstasy. My eyes were watering from the pain but my moans were starting to sound sensual with lust and want. "Ah! Ah! Aahh! Ah! M-more...more! Wah! Ah! Ahn-ah! Hmn! Nn! Gah!" I bucked my hips into Kizami's moving one's, feeling his cock being sucked deep inside. "Ah...Kurosaki...ah...Mm...Ah!" "Gyah! Ah! W-wait...Do tha-ah...again...Ah-aah!" I clenched harder, crying out when his cock penetrated my most sensitive spot. "W-wow! There! Right-ahn! Right th-there! Woa-oh! Oh!...Ah...hah! Hah! Ahhn! AH!" Kizami penetrated, hard, once and sped up to his limit. He stroked my neglected dick, furthering the pleasure and bringing me to my own limit. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Aah! Kizami, gonna-wah-yagh! Ah! Go-gonna c-come!" I arched my back, moaning in total ecstasy as my fluids practically exploded from my erection. "Ah! Ahn! AHHhhh! Ah....haaah...haah...". Kizami came inside simultaneously with a cry. We collapsed onto the floor. I winced, realising that he was still inside. A mix of sperm and blood left my scolded hole when Kizami pulled out. It felt gross and sticky. "Sorry about the mess. Looks like you came from both ends". I sat up on my knees with shaking limbs. At that moment, Kizami wrapped his arms around me and held me close. We were both sweaty and exhausted. This experience was new to both of us but it was worth the pain. Kizami leaned forward. I turned my head to meet him in a kiss. 

Later that night, we both shared a futon, watching Aki sleep in his peacefully. Not a sound came from him but his soft snores. I turned, myself on my side, facing Kizami. He smiled at me. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked, running his fingers through the side of my hair. "I don't know. What if Aki's mom really doesn't come back for him? What then?" "Well, we have two options. We either give him to social workers and go back to it being just us. Or we could continue looking after Aki ourselves and...throw our lives away". I never considered such an honest explanation. This was summer vacation. So when we would go back to college, who would look after Aki? I thought for a moment, sorrow washing over me. Kizami kissed my forehead in comfort. "Sorry. First option it is". I shouldn't have felt this way. Having Aki to look after made me feel like a real parent. It was hard and tiring but I felt happy. I was happy to see Aki smile. I felt his pain when he was teething. I held him in my arms when he was at peace. So...What was I supposed to feel? Kizami held me in his arms, quietly hushing me like he did with Aki. Our Aki. Was I crying? "Shush...Get some sleep, okay. We can play with Aki all day tomorrow. Just the three of us, okay?" I nodded. "O-okay...okay...". I sniffled, rubbing my stinging eyes. 

The month finally ended. Aki's mother never showed up. Kizami kissed me on the temple before going to phone the social workers. Aki was in my lap, smiling and laughing as he played with the teddy bear that I bought for him. Our apartment ha a few toys littered on the floor. The scent of baby powder filled the room. I felt saddened again. Kizami returned, sitting back down. "What did they say?" "They asked me some questions about Aki and our situation. I told the truth about how he got here, but lied about the when. They think that we only got him yesterday in the middle of the night". "You lied?" "Kurosaki, Aki isn't our child. This could possibly be considered kidnapping. They can't know that we've been keeping him for a month". "That's a valid point. I hope that we don't get arrested for this. We haven't done anything wrong". "If we knew that the mother was definitely not coming, we would have called sooner". I gently bounced Aki on my knee, making him giggle. "Haa...It's really sad, isn't it? I've grown really attached to Aki". "Me, too". Kizami wrapped his strong arm around my shoulder, holding me close. "The social worker will be here in a few hours with some paperwork. She'll pick Aki up and take him into care, find him a proper foster home". I felt myself begin to cry again. Kizami kissed my cheek and temple. "Ssh...Don't cry. He'll be okay". "I-I know...". "Mo-...". Aki muttered something. I stopped sobbing. "What is it, kiddo?" Aki reached his tiny hand up, touching my fallen tears with his stubby fingers. "Mo-mommy...". My eyes widened. "He...he said mommy? Does he mean...m-me?" Kizami smiled. "Yeah. He does". I sniffled, wiping my tears with my hand. "Heh...Yeah, I'm your mommy, I guess. And this is your daddy". Kizami leaned in, giving Aki a little wave. "D-da-...ddy...". I held Aki in a gentle hug. "That's right, little buddy. God, I'm gonna miss you, Aki". But we wouldn't forget. We wouldn't forget that Aki was like a son to us, even if it didn't last a month. Aki was still ours, in a way. We would both miss him. Very much. 

The social worker came in her car, greeting us outside. Hesitantly, but with acceptance, I gently handed Aki over to her. He reached out to us with a sad expression. I held his tiny hand between my fingers. "Bye, buddy. We'll miss you". I looked towards the lady. "Please, make sure that he goes to a good home". "We will. No need to worry about that. If his mother contacts us, we'll be giving her an earful". "That would be best". Kizami said, wrapping his arm around me with no shame. I lightly blushed. "We asked your, ahem, partner here about your situation and he did mention a lover. I just didn't assume that...". "It's okay". I said. "We only just started dating recently, though". "I see. Yes. I think I understand. Well, I'm going to take little Aki here to a registered foster home for the time being. Please fill out this paper work, for legal reasons, and send it back with the return address". "Okay, thank you for your time". The lady strapped Aki into the baby seat in the passenger's seat and got in herself. Aki looked at us with sad eyes and gave a little wave as the car drove off. I lost it, huddling into Kizami's chest in an attempt to hold back or hide my tears. Kizami held me, petting my hair. "Come on. Let's go back inside". He said, keeping an arm around me as we walked back into the apartment building. 

That night, I rested on the couch, waiting for Kizami to come home from work. I ended up sleeping. When I heard the door open, I was waking up, unable to rest for long. Kizami was crouched down beside me with his lips on my forehead. I groaned. "Mn...Kizami?" "Yeah. I'm right here". Slowly I sat up, rubbing my eyes which were red from tears. Kizami sat next to me with a tired sigh. I rested my head against his shoulder. "It's so quiet, isn't it?" "Yeah. It is". "I miss him, Kizami. So much". "I know. I miss him just as much. But, just think, he can have a proper family. He can grow up like a normal kid and be spoiled rotten". I laughed quietly at his comment. "Kurosaki, this doesn't mean that we can't start over". "What do you mean? Have children of our own?" "Yeah. I was thinking that, one day, we can have a nice house in a small town somewhere in Japan. You, me and our own children". I raised my head and looked at Kizami with a smile. "Oh, yeah? How many?" "Two, possibly. A girl and a boy. We could have my blood related cousin as a surrogate because she I'm her favorite cousin". "Haha, wouldn't that be weird?" "No. They do implants for that". "Okay, what would their names be?" "I was thinking Mei for the girl and Kouta for the boy". I loved the names. I loved the idea. Kizami went on to answer all of my questions about the future. We would get up and make breakfast together in the morning, see our kids off to school before work, come home and have dinner together, and before bed, we would all sit in the kids bedroom, reading a story together until they fell asleep. Kizami and I would lie in bed together, make love every now and then, give eachother a kiss and tell eachother just how much wee love the other. It was a generic household but with two dads. It was a dream that we could persue and eventually have it. I felt drowsy again with a smile. "I'm...glad, Kizami. Yeah. Let's do that one day". "I hope we can. For now, it's just us building a foundation for that future". "Mm-hm...". I was closing my eyes and gradually drifting off. Even in the darkness, I could sense a smile on Kizami's lips. "Okay. Let's leave it for tomorrow, shall we? Goodnight, Kurosaki". Kizami carefully lowered us down on the sofa, pulling a warm blanket over our bodies. I moaned in sleep. "Mm...Night, Kizami". At that moment, I thought about Aki. His cute face came to mind, when he smiled. I found myself smiling, embracing the warmth of Kizami, the blanket and the warm memories of our Aki. Our...child. 

"Goodnight...Aki". I mumbled, falling gently into sleep. 

THE END...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted it!

**Author's Note:**

> Next one should be longer. I promise.


End file.
